


Cinnamon Rolls and Vanilla Lattes

by dr3amland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Niam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr3amland/pseuds/dr3amland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall doesn't take the news that "payzer" is back on track and all Liam wanted to do was give him a coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon Rolls and Vanilla Lattes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Panide for being the first comment on my first work and thanks to the rest of you that left kudos and comments. I guess this is ok, its pretty bad, youll have to see and tell me what you think.
> 
> oh, and I dont own one direction (a girl can only dream) and this didn't happen but it would be pretty nice if it did. ｡◕ ‿ ◕｡

 

"Guess what guys," Liam beams to the boys, "Danielle and I are back together,"

_And it all goes downhill from there._

You see, Niall has a thing for Liam.

And by thing I mean that hes hopelessly in love with Liam and just bottles it all in, puts his feelings under his pillow. He bottles up how Liams big brown, caring eyes make him melt inside. He bottles up that when Liam just simply lays his arm around him or kisses him on the cheek or smiles at him, it makes his day, hell it makes his month. Then the little things like when LIam's bottom lip juts out when he speaks or the way his eyebrows furrow when he sings or when his tongue peeks out when he smiles.

Oh, and Niall hasn't even began to discuss his physical apperence.

Hes gone to the gym with Liam and watched him work out and is suprised that he hasn't passed out by now. The way his muscle flexes at really any movement he does or just his whole body in general. And Liam's face makes him feel at home and at peace with those reassuring eyes and that caring smile.

And even if Liam did share a little something with Zayn, Niall and Liam were 'niam' and that meant everything to him. Hell, they even had a house together and they always hung out and when 'payzer' did break up, Niall was there for LIam in every step of his recovery. 

And when Liam would snap at him and say such rude things, even though it pained Niall deeply and made him cry, he loved Liam and it was okay. And Liam's apologies were the best because his voice got all soft and caring as he whispered sweeet nothings and he would hold Niall for the longest time. And maybe Niall was okay with that if it meant Liam would hold him, and it gave him a speck of hope that maybe LIam did kind of had feelings for Niall. 

But now, Niall hope was shattered, destroyed, and totally crushed.

There was no way that Lim had any sort of feelings for Niall.

None at all.

I mean, who could blame him?

Niall practically scoffed, because he knew it.

Niall was repulsive.

Niall knew he wasn't good enough, i mean, his sculpted body was nonexistent and he was too pale and his hair wasn't even natural and he can't even sing.

Niall could list everything repulsive about himthat would make Liam not like him.

Liam probably wasn't even gay.

And even if he was, Niall would be last on his list.

He'd probably go for Zayn because Zayn is well....Zayn.

He's just perfect

Hes everything Nial wishes he was.

He has these honey eyes and these eyelashes that look fake, he has the perfect caramel skin tone, and those tatoos suit him, and he has teeth that _didn't_ require braces and hes just fucking gorgeous and so sweet and caring and protective and brave, and Nialls none of those things.

Niall scowled, looking at himself in disgust.

He had no muscles.

"Ni?"

He looked at his arms that were sort of forming, how pathetic, he thought. 

He looked at his shirtless torso that had no abs what so ever -he even had a little tummy going on- and his bones were sticking out and he didn't look healthy yet he ate all the time, how pathetic, he thought.

He envisioned his face and his face scrunched up, I mean he knew his eyes were his best quality but then his nose was too big and his mouth was too small, how pathetic, he though.

And even though his braces are off, hes still going to be that one guy who needed braces to fix his crooked teeth, how pathetic, he thought.

"Niall?"

Niall couldn't be in the same room as him because his tears were sending his silent threats and Niall couldn't have that.

He couldn't look weak and pathetic in front of Liam.

"I-I'm going to go get some chips," Niall grumbled, stumbling out the door as quickly as he could.

But the moment he stepped outside, it was pooring rain and Niall didn't want to look even more stupid and go back in for a coat even though he was freezng his ass off.

Niall just decided to skip getting some chips and just walked to the bar. And it was okay because his tears mixed with the rain and no one was following him or knew who he was and it felt good to let it out without someone peaking over your shoulder and screaming at every step you took.

Niall wemt into the 'lucky ones' bar and got pint after pint and shot after shot, drowning his sorrows in alcohol. And pretty soon, Niall was so drunk he could barley see or walk or even get out of the bar stool.

So Niall sat in an empty alley and cried and cried and cried until he was out of tears and just gasping for breath and coughing and throwing up all the alcohol in his system. He could barley breath and his eyes hurt from crying but hes kept that all inside and it felt good to let it all out and he felt a little less sorry for himself.

Even though he was soaked to the bone and he was shivering so much his body shook he didn't mind that much. The last thing he needed was to see Liam and hear him talk abou-

"Oh god, Niall, there you are" Liam said out of breath, umbrella over his head, probably wearing over five coats, "I was worried sick and you forgot a jacket, your probably freezing."

Niall mumbled a small 'm'fine'

He knew his moment of peace wouldn't last long and he regretted putting a gps in his phone.

Liam helped him to his feet and pulled him into a hug that was so tight, and full of worry, cringing at the alcohol scent.

"Your shaking, love, lets get you home before you catch a cold," Liam said softly, pulling out a huge fluffy jacket and wrapping it around Niall. But Niall didn't even know and he has this depressing lost look in his eyes and his mouth was pressed in a thin line and he could'nt walk well and Liam didn't know what to do.

Liam ended up giving Niall a piggy back ride home and Niall said nothing, just shivered and let out small whimpers at the cold.

When Liam finally got home, he had to hold Niall up because Niall couldn't stand without tipping over. Liam had to help him in the shower and made sure it was the temperature Niall liked when he was extra cold, Niall didn't even respond to the whole 'Liam stripping him and getting naked with him in the shower' because his face remained the same. And Liam thinks that this should be weird but its not, it feels _good_ and _right_. Niall just sort of tipped over and leaned on Liam while Liam washed him and brushed his teeth. And Liam just wished that Niall would be giggling and giving him kisses but hes not because he's acting so off and it tears Liam up.

And all Liam thought was _'what did he drink_ ' because out of all the boys, Niall was his favorite drunk. Niall would get all cutesy and cuddley and Liam didn't have to worry about 'What will Niall think of how were practically kissing and I enjoyed it' in the morning. 

But this Niall?

Somethings wrong and Liams worried, so worried.

Niall seemed perfectly fine up until when Liam came in and announc-

Thats when it hits him.

Niall didn't like that they were together again.

Liam finally finished washing Niall and dried him and Nial kept the same face.

It was as if Niall was a robot or something because Liam would talk to him, and Niall wouldn't respond.

So Liam came up with a plan.

He kissed Niall's forehead: nothing.

He kissed Nialls nose: nothing.

He kissed both Niall's cheeks: nothing.

he trailed kisses all over his jaw and neck, stopping when he heard a soft whimper when he hit the groove of Niall's neck and nipped at it: still nothing.

So then Liam did what hes always wanted to do.

He kissed Niall's lips:

Niall kind of jolted as if life had gone back into him and he kissed back, vining his fingers into Liam's hair. Liam tilted his head and all Niall could taste was cinnamon rolls and Vanilla lates and he loved it. Liam had slowly backed up until he hit the bed and layed down with Niall on top of him and Niall didn't even know, all he could think about was

cinnamon rolls and vanilla lates

cinnamon rolls and vanilla lates

And the kissing turned from minutes to hours until Niall couldn't feel his lips anymore and only letting out short breaths through the nose got on his lungs nerves so he pulled back and Liam kissed his nose.

"What? Why di-"

And Liam just kissed him again and Niall's new flavor combination was cinnamon rolls and vanilla lattes.


End file.
